The Reality
by Nyasar-tan
Summary: Scott masih tak bisa mempercayai. Adiknya yang satu itu, Arthur Kirkland yang itu sibuk mondar-mandir di depan cermin. Merepotkan sang kakak dengan menanyakan apa bajunya sudah cocok. Masa adiknya benar-benar berkencan dengan tetangga berisik itu?


**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning: OOC, OC, AU, slight shonen-ai.**

**Note for Nyasar: **

Kalau ada yang mau diproteskan mungkin itu adalah: 1. Mana lanjutan fict yang sudah pada nunggak?; 2. Ini ide bukannya pasaran ya?; 3. mbak… PAIRINGNYA?;

Oke. Ini memang fict pelepas stress yang Nyasar buat di tengah-tengah masa stress mengerjakan dua fict lainnya. Masalahnya, Nyasar sudah ngebet banget pengen buat fict ini. Ya sudahlah, Nyasar ketik saja. Oh ya, soal pairing... Eh? Tahu gak? Paul katanya mati loh! #ngeles #plak

**### START ###**

.

.

"Ini cocok gak?"

"Huh. Iya-iya, bagus."

"Euw, jawabnya gak ikhlas. Bener ini cocok? Bukannya aku bakal kelihatan aneh ya kalau pake baju ginian?"

Seorang pemuda berambut merah tampak menarik nafas panjang. Ia hanya melirik sekilas dan mengangguk kecil. Lalu kembali memfokuskan diri pada novel yang sedang dibacanya.

"Scott! Dengarkan bodoh! Ini bagus apa tidak?" jerit adiknya sambil menggembungkan pipi.

Dengan segenap kemalasan, Scott melihat ke arah adiknya. Sang adik tengah menggunakan kemeja putih dengan jaket hitam yang bertudung. Untuk bawahan, tampak celana kain berwarna hitam yang diberi hiasan rantai. Terlihat kasual sekaligus _stylish_. Dapat dipastikan setiap orang yang melihat sang adik pasti akan langsung jatuh hati. Ya, kecuali sang kakak tentunya.

"Lumayan."

PLOK

"Aww!"

"Aku menanyakan sungguhan idiot!" jerit sang adik sambil kembali melemparkan bantal tepat di wajah kakaknya.

Scott meringis kecil sambil menyingkirkan bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. Matanya mendelik kesal ke arah adiknya itu. Berani benar si brengsek satu ini mengganggu waktu bersantainya yang berharga. Hingga melempar bantal ke wajahnya yang cakep. Oke, ia tidak mau ketularan narsis akut seperti teman satu angkatannya yang bermata merah. Namun coba tanyakan pada setiap gadis di sekolah. Pasti mereka menjawab wajahnya sungguh menawan. Ya 'kan?

"Kalau mau tanya soal fashion itu sana ke Irisha! Jangan ke aku!" bentak Scott dengan kasar.

Bukannya menyesal atau menangis seperti kebanyakan. Sang adik itu malah balas mendelik kearah sang kakak. Ya, Arthur Kirkland memang bukan gadis remaja cengeng yang akan langsung mengeluarkan air mata buaya jika dibentak oleh sang kakak. Tepatnya, ia bukanlah seorang gadis.

"Irisha itu sedang masak! Lagipula _sense _fashion Irisha jelek!" balas Arthur dengan sarkastik. Scott hanya menggumamkan soal bagaimana Irisha akan mencincang Arthur jika mendengar ia telah mengejek selera fashionnya. Menurut Scott sih, selera fashion Irisha sangat bagus. Tapi itu untuk ukuran gadis remaja. Jika ini mengenai urusan baju anak laki-laki. Ya, lebih benar kata Arthur.

"Ya kalau begitu minta ke Willy sana!" balas Scott tak mau mengalah. Ia tak rela jika ketenangannya hancur begitu saja.

"Willy bilang ia sibuk belajar! Cuma kau kan yang lagi santai-santai baca novel?" bentak Arthur balik. Siapa yang mengatakan Arthur merupakan tipe adik penurut yang sopan terhadap orang yang lebih tua?

Scott hanya mendengus kesal. Ia langsung berdiri dari tempat tidurnya seraya pergi keluar kamar. Dibantingnya pintu malang itu keras-keras. Tidak mempedulikan segala kurukan yang ditujukan bagi dirinya seorang. Ia melangkah kesal ke arah dapur. Yang penting sejauh mungkin dari kamar dimana sang adik menyebalkan tengah sibuk sendiri memilih-milih baju. Menggelikan.

"Bertengkar lagi dengan Artie?" tanya Irisha.

Gadis yang juga berambut merah senada dengan milik Scott itu tampak tengah mempersiapkan makan malam. Ia mengenakan celemek putih berenda yang kotor oleh bumbu masakan. Semerbak wangi sup ayam memenuhi dapur kecil tersebut. Irisha meletakkan semangkuk kecil sup ayam di depan Scott. Diletakkannya juga mangkuk-mangkuk sup ayam di depan setiap meja. Dengan menyisakan hanya satu mangkuk dengan asap mengepul dan aroma menggugah selera.

"Tahu sendiri lah."

Irisha Kirkland hanya tersenyum kecil. Sembari membuat beberapa gelas sirup merah yang nampak menyegarkan.

"Biarkan saja anak itu."

Scott mendelikkan matanya seolah-olah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru Irisha katakan. "Yang benar saja! Arthur itu merepotkan orang dengan menanyakan soal bajunya yang sudah bagus atau tidak. Maksudnya, hei, dia laki-laki!" jerit Scott lantang. Setidaknya tidak terlalu lantang hingga Arthur mendengar.

Irisha hanya membalas dengan cekikikan kecil. "Biarkan saja. Toh sudah sepantasnya kan?"

Seketika, Scott langsung menyemburkan es sirop yang diteguknya. "Sepantasnya? _Dear_ Irisha, dia laki-laki! Masa kebingungan soal baju seperti gadis yang mau berken—… Tunggu dulu… ini ada hubungannya dengan _itu_?"

Gadis berambut merah itu tersenyum kecil. "Apa lagi?"

Mata hijau Scott langsung melebar. "APA? Dengan orang itu? Tetangga berisik satu itu?" jerit Scott lebih kencang lagi.

"Ya siapa lagi?"

Scott menghela napas dalam-dalam. Jarinya bergerak mengetuk-etuk meja makan tersebut. "Ehem, memang mereka adalah sahabat dekat… Tapi, YANG BENAR? Arthur yang itu… dengan orang seperti itu?" tanya Scott dengan nada (sok) dramastis. Irisha hanya dapat sweatdrop melihat saudaranya yang tengah memasang wajah lebay dramastis ala sinetron dari negara Neshia. Teman Irisha yang satu itu benar-benar memiliki acara TV kesukaan paling hiperbolis.

Irisha kembali memamerkan senyum termanisnya. "Semuanya bisa terjadi kan, _dear_ Scottie?"

Pemuda itu tampak masih dalam kondisi tak percaya. Scott melihat ke arah sup ayam itu, seraya tangannya bergerak menyendoki. Lezat. Berbeda dengan sup buatan adiknya yang hanya mampu meracuni orang lain. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, rasanya Scott ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Adiknya yang itu berpacaran dengan tetangga yang berisik? Arthur yang itu? Ya Tuhan, sejak kapan adiknya sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja seperti ini. Oke, itu memang agak lebay. Tapi benar-benar mencerminkan isi hati seorang Scott Kirkland.

TING TONG

"Willy! Bisa tolong bukakan pintunya?" teriak Irisha dari arah dapur.

Willy yang tengah belajar di ruang tamu sambil menikmati _snack _ringan dan menonton TV langsung berhamburan ke arah pintu rumah. Dengan cepat dibukakannya pintu rumah itu. Begitu melihat siapa yang datang, sebuah senyum licik langsung terpasang di wajah tampannya.

"Arthur~ tetangga kita yang terhormat sudah datang tuh! Siap menjemput pangerannya, eh, putrinya!"

BRAAK

Terdengar suara kursi (beserta orang yang mendudukinya) jatuh dari arah dapur.

"Auch…"

"Kau tak apa-apa Scottie? Oh ya, pangerannya Arthur sudah datang tuh~" ujar Irisha sambil tertawa kecil.

Scott hanya melongo sambil mengintip. Melihat siapa yang datang. Tampak sosok orang yang sangat ia kenali. Siapa lagi kalau bukan tetangga merangkap sahabt adiknya? Oke, menurut Irisha, _pacar_. Datang dengan setelan baju kasual. Namun tampak keren. Mencerminkan usahanya dalam soal ingin tampil menarik di depan orang yang disukai.

Terdengar suara derap kaki menuruni tangga yang disusul oleh suara teriakan Arthur Kirkland. "Tunggu sebentar! Suruh dia masuk saja." teriak Arthur sambil menuruni tangga kayu rumah itu. Menyembulkan kepalanya sejenak dan kembali berlarian menaiki tangga.

"Mmmm… putrimu mengatakan kau disuruh masuk tuh~" ujar Willy dengan nada licik.

Tetangga atau _pangeran_ Arthur yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu itu hanya mengangguk kecil. "_Thanks_." gumam pemuda itu yang disusul oleh tawa Willy.

"Ahahah! Ada apa hari ini tenang begitu, Alfred? Biasanya kau over semangat hingga sanggup membuat kaca seluruh kota ini pecah! Kau mulai belajar tata karma, sedang sakit, atau gugup karena mau kencan?" goda Willy sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Alfred, nama pemuda itu hanya tersenyum sekilas. "Aku baik-baik saja kok!" ujarnya dengan nada bersemangat. Terdengar kembali suara tawa Willy.

"Duduk sana! Nanti kecapekan sebelum mulai kencan. Arthur sebentar lagi juga turun kok." ujar Willy sambil menunjuk ke arah sofa ruang tamu dengan menggunakan bukunya.

Hanya memakan waktu sekitar 5 menit, muncul sosok Arthur Kirkland yang telah siap sedia. Kemeja putih lengan pendek dengan rompi hitam. Celana jins hitam juga menemani. Sementara sebagai alas kaki berupa sepatu sandal santai berwarna coklat tua. Willy dan Alfred berdecak kagum. Mengagumi penampilan pemuda mata hijau dan alis tebal itu.

"Wow." ujar mereka serempak.

Arthur menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Seraya berjalan dengan wajah yang memerah ke arah Willy dan Alfred. "Aku tidak lama kan?" tanyanya kearah Alfred sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Ehem, aku dikacangi ya." komentar Willy sambil tersenyum sendiri.

"_No_. Dan kau kelihatan keren banget Iggy!"

Seketika, semburat merah langsung memenuhi wajah Arthur. "_Fuck_! Jangan nama itu lagi, _git_!" jerit Arthur kesal. Ah, nama panggilan (sayang) aib itu. Seorang Willy Kirkland sudah mendengarnya…

"PFFFFT— Iggy? Ahahaha! _Iggy_? Oh, Iggy!" jerit Willy sambil menahan tawa yang sudah siap untuk meledak-ledak.

Rona merah di pipi Arthur makin memekat. Alfred bertaruh warna merah itu lebih pekat dari pada tomat milik Antonio yang dipersembahkan khusus untuk Lovi-nya seorang. Oke, hiraukan yang barusan.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi sekarang!" ujar Arthur dengan nada setengah menyentak sambil menyeret Alfred keluar dari rumah itu. Alfred hanya melambaikan tangan ke arah Willy sambil meneriakkan seperti; "Aww~ Iggy! Sakit!". Yang langsung disambut oleh tawa dari Willy.

"Semoga kencan kalian menyenangkan!" teriak Willy sambil melambaikan tangan dari depan pintu rumah. "Oh ya, kalian berdua yang sebunyi di balik pintu dapur, keluar saja!" lanjut Scott sambil melirik tajam dan memasang senyuman tipis.

Tampak sosok Scott dan Irisha yang meringis karena ketahuan.

"Kenapa tak keluar saja?"

"Aw~ soalnya Scott harus menenangkan diri dulu. Ia belum percaya tampaknya dengan dentitas pacar Artie~" jawab Irisha dengan nada jahil.

"Berisik!"

Willy hanya tersenyum singkat. "Tapi mereka cocok kan?"

Irisha mengangguk kecil. "Dan kocak! Ya kan Scottie?"

Pemuda dengan rambut merah itu tak menjawab. Setelah berselang berapa lama, baru tampak kepalanya mengangguk pelan. Irisha hanya tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresi saudaranya yang satu ini.

"Entah kenapa, kali ini kuakui deh. Pasangan keasmaran."

.

.

.

**### END ###**

**#Human name corner:**

**Scott : tentu saja **_**our dear **_**Scotland #plak**

**Irisha : Ireland**

**Willy : Wales**

**.**

**.  
**

**Readers: PETER MANA? N. IRELAND?**

**Author: ehem… saya baru inget soal Peter pas fict ini sudah selesai #plak. Terus males ah tokohnya banyak-banyak #duagh. N. Ireland ya bagian dari Ireland #apasih**

**Terus, soal status mereka mana yang paling muda sampai paling tua. Saya gak menentukan (baca: males baca sejarah.. modem error #ngeles). Yang pasti, Arthur itu adiknya Scott #plakplak.**

**Okelah, maukah anda berbaik hati dengan memberikan sebuah review~? Itu adalah pangan yang memompa semangat author dalam berkarya #halah.**


End file.
